five_nights_at_oswaldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Freddy
Freddy Fazbear makes his 3d appearance in five nights at oswalds Character Information Species Animatronic Bear Gender Male Color Brown Occupation Lead Singer in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Band Starting location old stage First appearance night 3 (Only becomes dangerousduring this night and onwards.) Appearance Freddy's appearance seems to have changed slightly for the second game, according to the first promotional image (see in the Images tab) released by Scott Cawthon. In-game, it is explained that he has gone through an attempted retrofit, but was left unfinished after the management chose to make old Toy Freddy. His overall appearance is unchanged, but small differences are visible - mainly the buttons added to his chest, and the more visible stitching on the underside of his arms. Most notably, however, is the damage on his arms similar to that of Foxy's, showing parts of his endoskeleton. His body segment is also smaller and his hat is removable, as it is seen sitting on This time around, Freddy has an upper set of teeth, while his head appears slightly blockier. His freckles are gone, his eyebrows are thinner, he has embossed inner ears, far less rotund cheeks, and his upper lips have a deeper gap in the center. The eyes also seem to have been placed deeper in the mask, and his muzzle appears to be smaller. The reason for his disrepair is either neglect by the old company or that he was simply used for parts, as he was just old and outdated. Behavior Edit Freddy is less active than old Bonnie and old Chica; however, he acts in a very similar manner. Freddy doesn't appear to become active until Night 3, as he did in the original. Much like his counterpart, Freddy takes the path down the entrance hallway, entering The Office through said hallway. When Freddy is in the hallway and the player lowers the monitor or if Freddy forces it down, Freddy will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player must put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see Freddy to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to don the Head will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for him to return and kill the player after bringing up and lowering the monitor. If the Head is on, he will forcefully remove the Head and end the night if donning the Head was delayed. However, if the player spends too much time in the camera when he is in the room, he will force the monitor down and kill the player. Of particular notice is that Freddy lacks all of his unique tactics from the first game; he can't automatically attack if the player makes a paranoid mistake (no doors to close), nor can he attack when the power runs out (as only the flashlight can run out of power). Not only that, but he is more easily detected on the cameras and can be seen in the blindspot in the hall. While this can be assumed to be due to his deterioration, it can also be subtle foreshadowing of the second game's nature as a prequel by showing Freddy to be lacking experience. Seeing as his brand-new replacement has similar strategies and weaknesses, the latter appears to be more likely. Jump Scare Trivia * Freddy's stare into the camera in Party Room 3 is similar to how he stared at the East Hall Corner's camera in the first game. * When Freddy is in Party Room 3, his right eye is missing. This is the only time any of Freddy's endoskeleton eyes are shown, with the exception of both him featured on the main menu and his eyeless screen, as mentioned below. * Freddy is the only animatronic that can be seen in the Game Over screen. * Freddy's pupils remain lit while hunting the player. The only times they are unlit is while he lies on the floor in the Parts/Service room and during his jumpscare. * Rarely, the player can encounter an eyeless Freddy after death. This, along with similar screens ofToy Bonnie and Foxy, may be a nod to the eyeless Bonnie screen from the first game. * Similar to the first game, Freddy will only become active once Chica and Bonnie have already started moving, except for on The Custom Night. * Foxy and The Puppet take over Freddy's role of attacking should something stop functioning (theFlashlight and the Music Box, respectively). * Freddy has a shadow counterpart that will sometimes appear in Parts/Service as a hallucination. * Freddy has more counterparts than any character in the series: Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, and"Shadow Freddy". Category:Robot Category:Five nights at freddys robots